masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Feron
Feron is a drell information trafficker who is first introduced in Issue #1 of the Mass Effect: Redemption comic book series. Mass Effect: Redemption Feron was hired by Liara T'Soni to help her find Commander Shepard. However, he told her that the Commander is neither dead nor alive. Nonetheless, Liara insisted on finding Shepard. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by the Blue Suns, sent by the Shadow Broker to delay Liara. Suddenly, an unknown sniper gunned down the mercs, giving the two an opening to escape. They then ran into agents of Cerberus, a pro-human extremist group, who claimed that they were after Shepard too. Among the Cerberus agents was Miranda Lawson. The pair was brought to meet with the Illusive Man who revealed the Shadow Broker was working with the Collectors. After the meeting, Feron revealed to Liara that he had been ordered to lead her away from Shepard. But because of recent events, he is willing to help her. Feron brings Liara back to the Afterlife Club, where the queen of Omega, Aria T'Loak resides. After learning the location where the Blue Suns would be bringing the body, Feron spotted Tazzik, the Broker's personal enforcer. Liara was half of mind to simply rush, but Feron thought of a better idea with a nearby turret. Unfortunately, he missed Tazzik's ship, alerting the Suns to their presence. Feron was then able to flee Omega, with Shepard's body. Liara accused Feron of still working for the Shadow Broker. The drell defended that he never stopped working for the Broker, which they could use to their advantage in tracking Taz. The two infiltrated the Broker's main base on Alingon, where Feron passes up Liara as his prisoner. But before they could go retrieve Shepard, Feron first wanted to go to the Broker's command center to determine what he's getting from the Collectors. Upon entry, they see what seems to be a shadowy hologram of the Broker. Liara kept him talking while Feron downloaded all of the information on the Broker's dealings. As soon as he was finished, he told Liara to unleash her biotics to disable the communications in the room, preventing any of the Broker's hired guns from learning their location. While en route to Shepard's location, Feron admitted to Liara that Cerberus attempted to recruit him a few times but he refused to betray the Broker, until hearing about his deal with the Collectors. Working directly with the Illusive Man, they came up with a plan for Feron himself to snatch the body. But the Broker learned about this, so Feron had to use Liara to accomplish the plan. Feron ran up to Taz and the Collector he was talking with, claiming that the Broker wanted full payment for Shepard's body. Taz was willing to believe him, until the Collector blurted out that Feron's a traitor. The drell held off Taz so that Liara could escape. She was uncertain if he was killed or tortured, but she was determined to bring down the Shadow Broker for what he has done. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2 when Shepard goes to Illium and asks Liara about how she's been doing the past two years, she eventually mentions a "friend" that she is looking for. She says that they were led to a place on their search together and were ambushed. Liara was able to make it out but her friend didn't. Liara believes he has been either captured or killed. Lair of the Shadow Broker In the Lair of the Shadow Broker downloadable content pack, Shepard is sent information on the Shadow Broker obtained by Cerberus. Shepard passes this information onto Liara, who examines it and determines that Feron is indeed alive, and in the custody of the Shadow Broker. After surviving an assassination attempt by a rogue Spectre working for the Shadow Broker, Tela Vasir, Liara, with assistance from Shepard and the information obtained from Cerberus, travels to the Shadow Broker Base on the planet Hagalaz. There they find Feron being tortured for his previous betrayal of the Broker. Unable to remove the drell from the device holding him down wihout killing him, Liara and Shepard confront the Shadow Broker, killing him. Now free from the Shadow Broker's custody, Feron opts to remain in the Shadow Broker's base so he can assist Liara, who has taken over as Shadow Broker following the previous Broker's death. He remains unsure what he will do afterward. Liara expresses great concern for Feron, worried his ordeal has left him mentally scarred. Category:Drell Category:Redemption Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC Category:Characters Category:Shadow Broker